


Haremos que valga la pena

by dollvix



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2019, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Día 3: Baile“¿Tu querrías que te mostrara?” Inquirió acercándose a sus labios, la morena entrelazó las manos en su largo cuello.“Solo cállate y bésame” Murmuró ante su boca, besándola finalmente. Yellow la pegó más contra su cuerpo, presionándola contra la puerta sin apartarse en absoluto.Quizá, la nueva socia extranjera pudiera hacer que valiera la pena ese baile.





	Haremos que valga la pena

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto un AU donde no quise pensar demasiado en los nuevos nombres.

No había querido ir a ese baile, tuvo que asistir obligada por su mamá, lógicamente. Ese tipo de trivialidades, ese desperdicio de tiempo motivado por la vanidad y egocentrismo humano le resultaba absurdo junto con sus excusas de beneficencia.

Si quieres ayudar realmente a la caridad, lo haces y punto. No necesitas publicarlo para regodearte con tu fingida bondad.

Pero era lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera, lo que su madre esperaba de ella y no podría negarse. Yellow suspiró con pesar cuando su sirvienta se llevó a guardar su abrigo y su madre le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada. Esperaba un largo vestido de noche pero no era su estilo, solo se había resignado a un elegante conjunto que incluía pantalones mostaza y botas. Al menos simulaba un poco su atuendo con la cola, pero su sola presencia robaba la atención como para fijarse en ese tipo de estupideces.

Se dirigió directamente a la barra saludando de vez en cuando a sus socios o subordinados forzadamente.

“Parece como si le doliera estar aquí.” Escuchó una divertida voz a sus espaldas.

“No era la manera en que esperaba pasar mi noche” Respondió con desdén, sin siquiera voltear cuando se sentó a su lado y la otra persona no parecía querer buscar otra cosa que observar.

“¿Algún joven esperándola?”

“No creo que nadie sea tan afortunada esta noche” Le sonrió del lado, finalmente fijándose en esa hermosa morena de sonrisa encantadora que bebía tímidamente en la barra. La rubia arqueó una ceja inspeccionándola detalladamente. “Aún…”

La abertura del su largo vestido azul dejaba admirar su tonificada pierna, de manga larga, con hombros descubiertos y un hermoso diamante azul que descansaba en su escote Yellow tomó su trago de golpe.

“Siento entrometerme… es solo que voy llegando y creí que dos solitarias mujeres podrían hacerse compañía, pero debí de entender que esto no es mi país.” Se excusó apenada desviando la vista ahora que pudo observarla de frente y solo corroboró lo guapa que parecía.

“Puedo ver eso… solo una novata tendría las agallas de hablarme de esa manera” Fue su turno de no apartar la mirada inclinándose hacia ella.

“¿Alguna razón en específico?” Se preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas, sabía que su atrevimiento fue excesivo, pero la abertura de su pecho tan cercana donde también descansaba un diamante, amarillo esta vez, tampoco le dejaba hablar racionalmente. “¿Quién es usted?

“Hmm… de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea” Sonrió de lado tendiéndole la mano. “Nos presentamos al final, solo si la compañía vale realmente la pena”

“¿Teme ser demasiado rica para mí?”

“Temo que sea demasiado hermosa para mí.”

La miró enarcando una ceja sin perder su sonrisa, la rubia dejó su copa entonces y le tendió la mano, señalando la pista de baile.

“¿Me concedería una pieza?” Se inclinó caballerosamente. Blue sonrió, tomando su mano tras las miradas incómodas hacia ellas.

“Todos nos miran.” Dijo cuándo se colocó frente a ella, tomándole de los hombros.

“Te miran a ti y no los cumplo” Respondió atrayéndola por la cintura. La de ojos azules jadeó por la cercanía mientras la rubia parecía disfrutarlo más.

La balada clásica entorno al ambiente finalizó después de un rato y un hombre se acercó a ellas, Yellow lo conocía de vista pero en estos momentos se le hizo el hombre más desagradable de la tierra cuando quiso invitar a su morena a bailar.

“Se lo agradezco, pero ya tengo compañera.” Dijo avergonzada sin soltar a la mujer de cabellos cortos. El hombre se marchó finalmente y ella suspiró aliviada, la rubia rio. “¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que haga que mi compañía valga la pena si nos separamos?”

“Sinceramente…” Se acercó nuevamente, estrechándola con más firmeza. “Separarme de ti es precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que quiero de ti en estos momentos”

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escucharla reconocía la mirada que no quitaba de ella, era la misma mirada con la que Blue no dejaba de ver sus fuertes brazos sin mangas o su largo cuello con el que no podía dejar de fantasear llenar de besos.

La hizo girar entonces, y la morena aprovechó que regresó entre sus brazos para tomar discretamente su cadera con una sonrisa traviesa.

“Deberías entonces mostrarme lo que quieres hacerme en estos momentos.” Murmuró contra su oído antes de volverse a alejar y retomar el ritmo de la canción.

La rubia tragó en seco, con sus palabras calentando directamente su vientre.

Tres invitaciones rechazadas más por Blue fueron suficientes para que Yellow se escabullera con ella por los pasillos de la gran mansión de su amigo. Siguieron por el corredor buscando el cuarto más alejado de todos, caminando hacia la sala de los abrigos justo antes de desviar a la derecha y entrar en un pasillo desértico.

Blue la jaló de la mano haciéndola detenerse un poco solo para volver a mirarla de frente. La rubia se mordió los labios con una sonrisa traviesa y la atrajo nuevamente hacia ella por la cintura.

“¿Tu querrías que te mostrara?” Inquirió acercándose a sus labios, la morena entrelazó las manos en su largo cuello.

“Solo cállate y bésame” Murmuró ante su boca, besándola finalmente. Yellow la pegó más contra su cuerpo, presionándola contra la puerta sin apartarse en absoluto.

Buscó la perilla a tientas, acariciando con su lengua la suya en una acalorada danza. La morena le ayudó a encontrarla, logrando entrar, observando que se encontraban en un cuarto de servicio.

Ambas rieron de la irónica situación con complicidad hasta que la rubia se le quedó mirando atentamente, completamente embobada con su belleza. La morena se sonrojó fuertemente otra vez y la jaló entonces para besarla con ferocidad.

La rubia la empotró contra la pared gimiendo, Yellow bajó sus manos traviesas por la abertura de su pierna, acariciándola sin pudor alguno, subiendo hasta su trasero que estrujó deliciosamente por debajo de la tela y logrando que la morena arqueara la espalda. Removió entonces sus pequeñas bragas palpando su chorreante sexo, metiendo sus dedos en él sin preámbulos.

Blue gimió sobre su boca, tomando con fuerza su lengua mientras se restregaba contra ella desesperada con la liberación. Buscó sus pantalones, desabrochándolos impaciente y entonces la rubia se alejó un momento dudando cuando se los bajó con todo y bóxer. La ojiazul miró atentamente mordiéndose el labio sin aliento.

“Para no querer venir venías muy preparada esta noche.” Jadeó, guiando el arnés hacia ella, restregándolo contra su coño impaciente. “Solo fóllame bebé”

Yellow sonrió acariciando su rostro, después la besó profundamente mientras la tomaba con una mano de la cadera y con la otra sostenía el arnés metiéndolo lentamente, haciéndolas gemir por igual mientras se abría paso entre los apretados pliegues de la morena. Blue la abrazó por los hombros juntando sus pelvis, acercando las caderas hacia la rubia que se movía con firmeza dentro de ella.

Arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus embestidas se intensificaron y su espalda chocaba constantemente contra la pared. Yellow mordió su cuello conteniéndose de gritar el placer que sentía penetrando su caliente coño, saliendo y entrando ahora sin control alguno extasiándose de la presión en su propio sexo. Maldijo sin aliento, bajando por el escote de su amante solo para buscar su tan atractivo pecho.

Blue gimió sonoramente cuando Yellow se lo llevó a la boca chupándolo con fuerza, inclinándose para sincronizar sus empujes con mayor frenesí y abrumarla del placer.

“Voy a… demonios…” Chilló de placer la rubia, la sostuvo mientras aceleraba el choque de sus pelvis al sentir sus paredes contrayéndose. No se detuvo cuando finalmente lo alcanzo queriendo que lo disfrutara más y buscando el propio con unos embates más.

Salió lentamente con un jadeo buscando sus labios, ella sonrió contra su boca acariciando sus cortos cabellos hasta que el aire se esfumó y recargó su frente en la suya, mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

“Soy Yellow Diamond de la Gran Autoridad y Legado Diamond, heredera e hija única de White Diamond.” Susurró con una sonrisa cómplice. La morena reviró los ojos divertida. “Créeme cuando te digo que ha sido todo un placer.”

“Mi nombre es Blue…”

“Diamond… futura Sra. Diamond si tenemos suerte.” Interrumpió con picardía antes de volver a besarla vorazmente. “Eres la famosa extranjera que inclinaría la balanza y fortalecería los lazos entre cualquier emporio de aquí.”

“¿Blue Diamond? ¿En serio?” Se rio divertida, la rubia sintió que se le calentaba el corazón al escucharla. “Aunque debo de reconocer que pusiste en alto mis expectativas de este país.”

“¿No suena perfecto? ¿No fue tan bueno como para querer repetir?” Ella le miró con la ceja arqueada. Blue entonces frunció el ceño pensativa.

“Hmm… no lo sé… tener sexo con una rubia malhumorada pero entusiasta en la cama, jodidamente sexy y lo suficientemente rica para mí…” Se tocó la barbilla cruzándose de brazos. “¿Seré algo más que la afortunada de esta noche?”

“Vayámonos de aquí y averigüémoslo.” Besó su mano con una sonrisa traviesa. La morena puso los ojos en blanco antes de buscar sus bragas y acomodar su vestido seguida de su nueva amante.

Salieron silenciosamente por la puerta de atrás mientras Yellow se robaba a la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar sin importarle ni siquiera su madre.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando entraron a su limosina y Blue decidió sentarse en su regazo besándola con entusiasmo.

Después de todo, al final sí valió la pena ese baile.


End file.
